Piña Colada/Gallery
Season one Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png|Friendship is Magic, part 1 Liza Doolots and Piña Colada gasp S01E12.png|Call of the Cutie Season two Filly Girls Skip Rope S2E3.png|Lesson Zero Trick-or-treaters S2E04.png|Luna Eclipsed Berryshine and Piña Colada finishing the race S2E5.png|Sisterhooves Social Scootaloo Hair S2E6.png|The Cutie Pox Rainbow Dash with Piña Colada S2E8.png|The Mysterious Mare Do Well Ponies gather around the Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 S2E15.png|The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Pinkie Pie hugging fillies S2E18.png|A Friend in Deed Fillies walking out the door S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidential Season three The CMC float approaches the bend S3E4.png|One Bad Apple Mane six,no margin for error S3E12.png|Games Ponies Play Twilight Sparkle trotting alongside her friends 2.png|Magical Mystery Cure Season four Fillies looking at Snips and Snails S4E05.png|Flight to the Finish Rainbow hitting the pinata S4E12.png|Pinkie Pride Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png|Simple Ways The foals impressed S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Twilight and foals watch apple grow S4E15.png|Twilight Time Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png|Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Season five Slice of Life Ponies gathered outside the bowling alley S5E9.png Matilda in a huge panic S5E9.png Ponyville ponies looking at the monster S5E9.png Party Pooped Twilight searching S5E11.png Brotherhooves Social Ponies at the Sisterhooves Social S5E17.png Orchard Blossom tangled in her bloomers S5E17.png Sister teams line up for the race S5E17.png Four sister teams lined up for the race S5E17.png Rainbow and Scootaloo ready to race S5E17.png Five sister teams ready to race S5E17.png Berryshine and Pina Colada racing S5E17.png Berryshine and Pina Colada see incoming hay bale S5E17.png Berryshine and Pina nearly crushed by hay bale S5E17.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark AB '...if you were elected student pony president' S5E18.png Students gathering to hear Pipsqueak's speech S5E18.png Diamond Tiara walks past students S5E18.png Diamond Tiara looking devious S5E18.png Students lining up to vote; one voter leaves the voting booth S5E18.png Diamond Tiara "Stop!" S5E18.png Diamond "Everypony who hasn't voted, listen up!" S5E18.png Students watch Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Other students listening to Silver Spoon singing S5E18.png Pipsqueak and CMC walks past students S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Diamond Tiara heads to the schoolhouse to recount the votes S5E18.png A big "What?!" from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png Diamond Tiara approaches Pipsqueak S5E18.png Delivery pony delivers new playground equipment S5E18.png The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows Pinkie with balloons with the CMC in front of her S5E19.png Season six On Your Marks Ponyville dance theater S6E4.png Audience of ponies S6E4.png Audience of ponies with blank stares S6E4.png Audience of ponies laughing at Apple Bloom S6E4.png Audience of ponies in shock S6E4.png Audience of ponies in silent surprise S6E4.png Audience of ponies cheering for Tender Taps S6E4.png Everypony cheers for Tender Taps S6E4.png Newbie Dash Full crowd of pony spectators S6E7.png The Wonderbolts fly toward the crowd S6E7.png Wonderbolts in a parabolic arc S6E7.png Ponies look at the fallen Rainbow Dash S6E7.png Rainbow Dash covered in cotton candy S6E7.png Pinkie Pie "that was amazing!" S6E7.png A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies singing together S06E08.png Snowfall looks below a crowd of ponies S06E08.png Spirit of HW Presents pushing Snowfall while singing S6E8.png Dr. Hooves holding up a large tray of sweets S6E8.png The Fault in Our Cutie Marks Gabby's very own cute-ceañera S6E19.png To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Starlight Glimmer waving goodbye to her friends S6E25.png Starlight Glimmer and Trixie leaving Ponyville S6E25.png Season seven Forever Filly Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and fillies watching the puppet show S7E6.png Rarity "it's just like old times!" S7E6.png Rarity eating popcorn S7E6.png Rarity "like no time has passed at all" S7E6.png Sweetie Belle sitting bored next to Rarity S7E6.png Rarity and fillies laughing loudly S7E6.png Rarity "so very, very slippery!" S7E6.png Rarity "it's funny because it's true!" S7E6.png Rarity laughing at the puppet show S7E6.png Fillies in line for Twisty Pop's balloon animals S7E6.png Sweetie Belle wants to check up on her friends S7E6.png Parental Glideance Ponies gather at the Wonderbolts Showcase S7E7.png The Wonderbolts spiral through the sky S7E7.png The Wonderbolts make star-shaped smoke trail S7E7.png Rainbow Dash hears her parents' loud cheering S7E7.png Wonderbolts see gold trophy-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Wonderbolts see Rainbow Dash-shaped fireworks S7E7.png Not Asking for Trouble Ponies interact outside Sugarcube Corner S7E11.png Ponyville ponies hear Pinkie Pie's outburst S7E11.png Fame and Misfortune Foals lined up at the Ponyville Schoolhouse S7E14.png Twilight looking at the Sweet Apple Admirers S7E14.png Granny Smith serves food to Sweet Apple Admirers S7E14.png Sweet Apple Admirers scarfing down food S7E14.png Sweet Apple Admirers eating Granny's food S7E14.png Season eight The Maud Couple Wide view of Ponyville S8E3.png Written Script watching the fillies play S8E3.png Yakity-Sax Bird's-eye view of Ponyville S8E18.png The Washouts Rainbow Dash talking to her friends S8E20.png Rainbow "we all know that's crazy!" S8E20.png Rainbow Dash "ripoff!" S8E20.png Green smoke filling the Washouts' stadium S8E20.png Washouts high-hoofing their audience S8E20.png Washouts flying around the stadium S8E20.png Lightning Dust soars over the audience S8E20.png The Washouts' second Ponyville show S8E20.png Lightning "on the other side in one piece!" S8E20.png Lightning Dust takes Scootaloo into the air S8E20.png Line of twenty-two burning wagons S8E20.png Season nine 2, 4, 6, Greaaat Shimmy Shake looking at Lighthoof S9E15.png Yona and cheer ponies start halftime show S9E15.png Ocellus flipping onto the field S9E15.png Ocellus beginning her cheer S9E15.png Cheer squad finishes their big cheer S9E15.png Cheer squad proud of themselves S9E15.png Miscellaneous CMC intro.png Liza Doolots and Piña Colada gasp S01E12.png|Season 1 Berryshine and Piña Colada finishing the race S2E5.png|Season 2 Mane six,no margin for error S3E12.png|Season 3 Fillies looking at Snips and Snails S4E05.png|Season 4 pt:Piña Colada/Galeria